Like Stuent, Like Teacher
by Portgas D. Farra
Summary: After advent children and kingdom hearts 2. A story of our hero's from ffvii and kh being dragged together in a war against the enemy of the world. They travel through dimensions to the world of Atlantis, the underground highway of the world. Where amazon fighters exist. Does contain Humor.


Like Student, Like Teacher

Chapter 1

The loud streets were filled with noisy people and stray animals indulging themselves in fun, pushing their fears and worries to the side. Festivity games and folk dancers were the main attraction taking up the center of the roads, thus forcing bystanders to the side towards the venders. Not that the venders minded. Along the pavement littered streamers and flowers, carelessly dumped by common children. As the pranced around underneath the legs of adults, chasing after one another. _What it would be like to be a kid again._ Keyshala gazed after a young boy who was playing with his sister. She missed how simple it was when she was a kid. No worries if you were going to survive the night, or pains of hunger. It had been two years since she'd been a teenager and even then she had worries. _Guess I never really was a normal kid. _Next to her Viper shielded her crimson eyes from the blinding party lights. "Humans sure have a …," she hesitated for a moment, "colorful way of celebrating." She watched curiously as a drunken man without a shirt came bellowing past sing some uncharismatic tune. It was quite offensive Keyshala had dared not to repeat it. Instead, Keshala flashed her friend a sincere smile. It was evident Viper still was not accustom to human affairs or even their way of life, but she was trying. Viper pulled back the black veil shrouding her face further under its shadow. The cloth covered Viper's delicate facial features concealing them from all eyes. She had a deep olive skin tone, sort of like a Native American, it reminded Keyshala of mocha. All of Viper's ankle-length hair was hidden beneath the veil too, every strand of sheik black silk was so no one would view it. Such a shame. Compared to anyone in the crowd ahead, she was like a walking goddess. Keyshala looked back to the crowd. "Wonder what they're celebrating?" she sighed tightening her own veil. Concealed under her own cloak was waves of golden hair, with the same grace as wheat swaying in the wind. Her masterful eyes were a glowing blue, which gave anyone a jolt of adrenaline at first sight. She was more fair skinned than Viper, but it was flawless and gorgeous. To her right stood Veronica. The 'Dancing Flame' as refereed to by her late master. Hair the color of a cardinal's breast, eyes highlighted with the same as Keyshala's, and skin the color of honey and brown sugar, she was another beauty. With the ferocity of a lion. The way her hair spilled from her veil was like watching the colors of life trying to escape the grip of death. Next to Veronica was Dusk. She was the tallest out of the four women and had the shortest hair. It came down to the middle of her neck,were her veil ended. It was close to the color of Viper's hair. Along with Keyshala and Veronica, her eyes were the same blue. A trademark, if you will, among these three friends. Unlike her friends though, Dusk had a kid-like aura. She was always smiling and joking around. It did her no good to be covered by the veil she now had on. The women quietly glided behind the vender booths avoiding any contact with the people of this town, no one took notice anyway. They scanned the crowd each seeking someone in particular. But who? Then as if heaven had suddenly collided with earth Veronica froze. Her friends drew in breaths as they followed where her eyes had stopped. "What is it?" Keyshala whispered narrowing her eyes. Still Veronica was silent as she followed her target. The next moments happened so fast as if to the beat of a butterfly's wing. A flicker of red danced in the crowd, Veronica's breath drew in sharp, and she burst through the crowd after it. "Do you think that's...?" Keyshala begged to herself. "Veronica!" Dusk shouted trying to catch her friend. But it was pointless. After all she was the 'Dancing Flame'. She moved through the crowd effortlessly. "I'll go get her," Keyshala sighed, "Hide." Knowing full well that Keyshala was the only one who could ever dream of keeping up with her, Dusk and Viper disappeared into the alley. Fire was quick but water is fluent never faltering nor losing balance as she followed behind. By the time Veronica had gotten to the red head Keyshala had gotten to her. "STOP!" Keyshala hissed in vain as Veronica had snagged a hold of the red head's arm. "Saundra!" Veronica gasped in desperation. Suddenly, both women froze. A man, not Saundra, stood before them, with fiery red hair an out of control mess with the exception of a sleek ponytail down his shoulder blades. He was slender, not much of a physical build with strange tattoos under his eyes. Veronica released his arm heartbroken and clutched her forehead. Tears spilled over her cheeks. Keyshala could almost feel Veronica's hear braking. "I'm so sorry, Ver,"she sighed biting back tears of her own. She watched Veronica tear off her veil in frustration, her hair bouncing down to her waist.


End file.
